


An Old Dance

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Castiel, King of Hell Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, White-Eyed Demon Dean, reverse verse, with GIFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel must meet the King of Hell over border control and the two start an old dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Dance

 

Castiel flew down to the earth, near the Caribbean and into a nearby cave. He took a deep breath and walked down the tunnel.

It was time to meet the King of Hell.

A lot of heaven didn't know about the shift of power in hell, but being an archangel has its perks. At least once a month, God sends Castiel to check on and negotiate with the new king, even though that wasn't needed, since the king was actually fair and does not wish for war.

As Castiel neared the entrance, he entered a large cavern, candles all over, illuminating it. In the center was a king size bed, covered with white sheets.

“Hello, Castiel.” A voice behind the archangel said.

He turned around and looked into the white eyes of the King of Hell.

“Hello Dean.”

He wonders what Dean was when he was human, before he became a demon, before he became the king of hell.

The demon and the angel circled each other, sizing each other up.

“What does your dear daddy want now, Cas?” Dean asked.

“He wants to make sure you don’t war against heaven.”

“Oh please, Cas, I am not your brother, so your daddy dearest doesn’t have to worry.”

Castiel nodded as they stopped and stared at each other. They then ran up to each other, mouths clashing.

Nobody knew of their affair, know that the demon and archangel were copulating and they want to keep it that way.

Clothes were quickly discarded and they lay on the bed, Dean nipping at his neck. The demons lips went downwards, licking a stripe over Castiels chest, and over his nipple. His lips went downwards, licking a strip on Castiels cock; he then lifted the angels hips and started to lick his hole.

Castiel moaned as he thrust his hips upwards, feeling Deans long tongue invading him. Dean then pulled away with a slurp.

“You’re so open.” Dean said, “Were you opening yourself for me? Getting ready for me, you dirty angel?”

“Dean, please!” Castiel moaned as he writhed against the sheets.

“Don’t worry angel, I got you.” Dean said, dragging Castiel into his lap, entering him in one deep thrust, making the angel cry out.

The cave was filled with moans, groans, and growls as the demon and angel dance their intimate dance of want and forbidden desire. It’s the reason why they would meet on earth or in purgatory, a neutral zone.

Their climax was explosive as the clung together as they screamed, their mouths clashing together like war. The fell to the bed, taking long pants as Dean extracted himself from Castiel.

Castiel lay next to Dean, his head on the demons chest. They kissed again, except it was tender, a brush of the lips against each other.

“We need a better schedule, Cas.”Dean said, making the archangel laugh quietly.

“I don’t think that is possible, Dean.” Castiel said as Dean grabbed the sheets and pulled it over them.

“Go to sleep.” Dean said, “I’ll watch over you.”

Castiel smiled as he fell into slumber as Dean soon followed after, the dance concluded for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I wrote this months before the finale, woot!
> 
> So, this is an AU, with Cas as an archangel and Dean as a white eyed king of hell. I chose white eyes because I thought they will be cooler then black eyes. I just like to see them having a nefarious affair.
> 
> When I was writing this, I was listening to Santa Maria (Del Buen Ayre) by Gotan Project. It’s a sing used for tango dancing, it’s raw and passionate. Listen to it while you are reading this.
> 
> Comments are loved and I don’t own SPN!


End file.
